Grant Cartwright
|residence = *Seattle Institute |allegiance = The Clave |parents = *Alyssa Cartwright *Joseph Cartwright |siblings = *Morgan Cartwright *Elizabeth Cartwright |family = *Allison Lovelace (aunt) *Joseph Cartwright (grandfather) † *Elise Cartwright (grandmother) † *David Herondale (grandfather) † *Jane Herondale (grandmother) † |gender = Male |hair color = Light brown |eye color = Brown |height = 6'0" |series = The Shadow Articles}} Grant Cartwright 'is a Shadowhunter residing in the Seattle Institute in Washington. His is the eldest son to Joseph and Alyssa Cartwright and the older brother to Morgan Cartwright and Elizabeth Cartwright. He is also in a relationship with Melanie Wayland Biography Early Life Grant David Cartwright was born to Joseph and Alyssa Cartwright on December 12th, 1992. He was the first born son, born two years after Alyssa and Joseph married. He was a strong baby and had a very easy pregnancy. From a young age Grant showed to be a promising fighter. Once he started training, he picked up combat very easily and despite not learning runes and studies as quickly as battle, he was still proving to be a powerful Shadowhunter. He was only 18 months old when his siblings were born, but as he grew he quickly got protective over them. There wasn't much of an age gap, but his little siblings still idolized him, namely Morgan. Grant received his first Marks and continued to prove to be a powerful Shadowhunter. Meeting Melanie and Eric After a horrific demon attack, young Shadowhunter, Eric Penhallow lost his father and was left without a home. Alyssa and Joseph welcomed Eric into the Institute. Both Eric and Grant were only five years old, but quickly became best friends. Eight years later, a similar situation happened to Melanie and Brian Wayland, losing both their mother at an early age and their father later on. Once again, they were welcomed into the Institute where they ended up staying permanently. At the age of 15, Eric and Grant became ''parabatai, ''forming an even closer bond together. Breaking the Bond Almost two years after being ''parabatai Eric met a young werewolf by the name of Jessica Elmore and began meeting with her in secret. Eric fell in love with Jessica and made the choice to live in the same world as her, becoming a werewolf and breaking the parabatai ''bond he shared with Grant. Eric vanished for a year until he returned to the institute begging for forgiveness, but still not willing to give up his werewolf life. Grant told him to never return to the Institute. Because of this, Grant has a strong distrust and hatred of Downworlders though he hides it. Personality and Traits Grant is very headstrong and confident. He is the closest of his three siblings to Alyssa's sharp personality. He doesn't like taking orders and often takes the reins in most situations. Since he is the eldest child, he often leads them during their demon hunting missions. When Grant isn't training or fighting, he is a bit more level headed and kind. He has a weakness for Melanie, and cares deeply about his family. Grant is a very skilled fighter and spends a lot of his free time training. Physical Description Grant is tall, well-built and described as handsome by his family. Morgan often refers to him as the poster boy for Shadowhunters. He has dusty brown hair with rich brown eyes and fair skin. When he's not wearing Shadowhunter gear he is wearing black, gray or white t-shirts with jeans. He likes to make himself look presentable at times. Skills and Abilties * '''Nephilim physiology -' Being Nephilim, Grant possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the blood of Raziel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. ** '''The Sight - As a Shadowhunter, Grant is naturally and easily able to see through most magical illusions and layers of over reality. ** Runes -''' Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. ** 'Use of heavenly weapons -' As a Shadowhunter, Grant is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. *'''Sword fighting - Grant's most reliable weapon is a classic Seraph blade, he wields it confidently and with tremendous skilled, the most skilled of his siblings. *'Hand-to-hand combat - '''Grant isn't helpless without weapons as he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has no problem getting up close and personal with his foes. Possessions * '''Cartwright family ring -' Being the oldest, Grant posses the Cartwright family ring given to him by his father * 'Daggers - '''Grant keeps two daggers in holsters at each ankle, as well as two more on the sides of his belt. * Basic Shadowhunter gear, including: steles, seraph blades, and witchlight. Relationships Romances Melanie Wayland= Melanie moved into the Institute when she was 13, Grant being 14 and the two of them quickly grew close. She, Eric and Grant were the best of friends and always trained together. While Grant and Eric became ''parabatai, Grant developed a crush on Melanie but was too afraid to ask her out. After Eric became a werewolf, Melanie comforted Grant as he suffered the pain of a broken bond. It wasn't long after that where Grant finally told Melanie how he felt about her, he feared losing her as he had lost Eric. The two have been dating for a year and Grant cares deeply for Melanie, always telling her how much she means to him and calling her beautiful. Friends Brian Wayland= Grant serves as Brian's trainer, helping him fight as well as get past his fear of demon hunting. Grant enjoys having Brian look up to him as Morgan once did, and hopes to encourage Brian to be the best Shadowhunter he can be. Melanie discourages Grant from sharing his Downworlder hatred to her little brother, Grant withholds it. Family Alyssa Cartwright= Grant has a large amount of respect for his mother and idolized her as a child. As an adult, they two share a very close relationship. Grant tries to prove himself constantly to his mother, always wanting her praise. |-|Joseph Cartwright= While Joseph is much more laid back than both Grant and Alyssa, Grant has a great deal of respect for his father as well. His father taught him all of his fighting techniques. Grant sometimes gets annoyed with his father's urgency for Grant to take it easy, telling him that his world isn't all about killing demons. He was the one who encouraged Grant to ask Melanie out. |-|Morgan Cartwright= When Morgan was younger, he idolized Grant and Grant loved this. He promised to teach Morgan everything he learned, but as Morgan got older he grew closer to Elizabeth than to Grant. Morgan quickly lost his drive to become a powerful Shadowhunter which disappointed Grant. With Morgan being a teenager and going through a rebellious phase, he and Grant are constantly at odds and arguing. Morgan usually starts the arguments, but Grant gets into them just as easily. Grant wants Morgan to respect him as a skilled Shadowhunter as well as the eldest son. |-|Elizabeth Cartwright= Elizabeth, as well as Morgan, looked up to Grant when they were younger as well. However, Elizaebth's admiration soon turned to compassion and love. She encourages Grant to do his best and the two often work close together when planning out missions. Elizabeth tries to get Grant to be kinder to Morgan. Others Eric Penhallow= Eric is Grant's former bestfriend, now Grant detests Eric. They were best friends from the moment that Eric moved into the Institute and became parabatai when they turned fifteen. When Eric turned his back on the Shadow World and broke their bond, Grant completely began to despise Eric and all Downworlders. Trivia * Grant was named after Grant Ravenscar, Alyssa's adoptive brother. Category:Characters Category:Pandora910 (characters) Category:The Shadow Articles characters Category:Shadowhunters